Makoto Naegi
Makoto Naegi (苗木 誠 Naegi Makoto) ist der Protagonist des Spiels Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen wurde er nur an der Hope's Peak Academy zugelassen, weil er in einer Lotterie gewonnen hat. Dies verschaffte ihm den Titel des Super High-School Level Glückspilzes (超高校級の「幸運」''chō kōkō kyū no „kōun“''). Im sechsten Kapitel änderte er seinen Titel in den der Ultimativen Hoffnung (超高校級の「希望」''chō kōkō kyū no „kibō“'') um. Im Laufe des Spiels wird er zu einer der wichtigeren Ermittler, und er ist auch derjenige, der meist die Wahrheit hinter jedem Mord sehen kann. Makoto überlebte sowohl seine Hinrichtung als auch das letzte Class Trial, und er entkam am Ende des Spiels mit den anderen Überlebenden. Er ist auch einer der wiederkehrenden Charaktere des Spiels Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Makoto trat mit Kyouko Kirigiri und Byakuya Togami der Future Foundation nach den schrecklichen Ereignissen des Spiels bei. Außerdem kehrt er in Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode, einem Ereignis zwischen dem ersten und dem zweiten Spiel, als ein Mitglied der Future Foundation zurück. Aussehen Makoto bezeichnet sich selbst als ein typischer Highschool-Schüler. Er ist eher dünn und zudem einer der kleinsten Charaktere der Spiele. Seine Haare, bei denen eine Haarsträhne wie eine Antenne hochsteht, sind kurz und braun, und er hat milchig graugrüne Augen. Als Klamotten trägt er einen waldgrünen Hoodie, schwarze Jeans und rote Turnschuhe. Persönlichkeit Makoto ist freundlich und um einiges bodenständiger als die anderen Schüler. Das ist wohl der Grund, warum er in der Lage ist, sich anderen anzunähern und sich in der „Free Time“ mit ihnen anzufreunden. Junko Enoshima bezeichnet ihn als einen „Pflanzenfresser“, weil er in einer Unterhaltung eher der Passive ist. Das wird auch an seinen Konversationen mit den anderen Schülern gezeigt. Laut ihm selbst ist das Einzige, was ihn wirklich kennzeichnet, sein Optimismus. Deswegen ist er auch dazu in der Lage, sich mit allen anzufreunden, sogar mit den eher in sich gekehrten Schülern wie Byakuya Togami oder Touko Fukawa. Im letzten Class Trial macht Makoto sich diese Eigenschaft von Nutzen, indem er die anderen Schüler davon abgehalten hat, zu verzweifeln. Deshalb verdient er sich den Titel der Ultimativen Hoffnung. Geschichte Vor der Tragödie Makoto fängt als ein gewöhnlicher Schüler ohne besondere Talente an. Seine Familie besteht aus ihm, seiner Mutter, seinem Vater und seiner kleinen Schwester. Er wurde durch eine Art Lotterie an der Hope's Peak Academy zugelassen, was ihm den Titel des „Ultimativen Glückspilzes“ verlieh. In einem „Free-Time-Event“ von Sayaka Maizono und im Manga wird verraten, dass er in der Schule mal einen verletzten Kranich gefunden und diesen versorgt hatte. Jedoch wusste er nicht, dass sie ihm dabei zugesehen hatte. Im Novel Danganronpa/Zero steht, dass er während seiner Zeit in der Hope's Peak Academy auf der Krankenstation einmal in Ryouko Otonashi reingerannt war. Er sagte, dass er gekommen war, um das elektronische Handbuch zurückzuholen. Dieses wurde von Yasuke Matsuda verlegt. Im Anschluss hatte Makoto eine kurze Begegnung mit Isshiki Madarai. Mukuro Ikusaba rettete dann sein Leben. Vorher führten Makoto und die anderen Schüler ein glückliches Schulleben in der Hope's Peak Academy. Sie verbrachten ungefähr ein Jahr eine gute Zeit miteinander, bis die Tragödie erfolgte. Während dieser Zeit hatte Jin Kirigiri, der damalige Schulleiter der Academy, vor, die Schule zu verschließen und die Schüler für immer darin leben zu lassen. Makoto und seine Mitschüler gaben sich einverstanden, und sie begannen das Gebäude gemeinsam zu verschließen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wussten sie allerdings nicht, dass zwei Mitglieder der ultimativen Verzweiflung bereits unter ihnen waren. Das Grundprinzip der Hope's Peak Academy Am Anfang wird Makoto vor dem Gebäude der Hope's Peak Academy gezeigt. Beim Betreten der Eingangshalle wurde ihm schwindelig, und er verlor das Bewusstsein. Im Anschluss wacht er in einem leeren Klassenraum auf, den er anfing zu untersuchen. Er findet heraus, dass an alle Fenster Eisenplatten geschraubt sind und sich im Klassenraum eine Überwachungskamera befindet. Kurz darauf findet er einen mit Wachsmalstiften geschriebenen Brief, auf dem „Orientierungshilfe“ stand. Danach verlässt er den Raum und fängt an zu erforschen, was sich in der Academy befindet. Bald aber findet Makoto heraus, dass er nicht alleine ist. Seine „neuen“ Klassenkameraden erzählen alle ihre eigenen Geschichten, die alle auf eine gewisse Art und Weise gleich waren. Alle sind nach dem Betreten der Eingangshalle in einem Klassenraum aufgewacht. Während ihrer Vorstellungsrunde gesellt sich Monokuma zu den anderen Schülern in der Eingangshalle. Dieser erklärte ihnen das Grundprinzip der Academy: Entweder würden sie für immer in diesem Gebäude zusammenleben oder einen der Schüler umbringen müssen, um die Schule „abzuschließen“ (der Mörder würde dann mit seinem Verbrechen davonkommen). Nach der Erklärung des Grundprinzips bleibt Makoto schockiert, aber dennoch ruhig. Er nimmt wahr, dass die Schule nicht mit Hoffnung, sondern stattdessen mit Verzweiflung gefüllt ist. Die Stille unter den Schülern wird von Kirigiri unterbrochen. Diese sagt, dass es keine Lösung sei, einfach nur herumzustehen. Makoto reißt sich wieder zusammen und versucht eine Möglichkeit zu finden, nicht irgendwelchen ungewollten Unfällen zu begegnen. Bei einem Streit zwischen Byakuya Togami und Mondo Oowada versucht Makoto dazwischenzutreten. Doch es klappt nicht. Stattdessen wird er von Mondo bewusstlos geschlagen. Als Makoto von dem Schlag aufwacht, wird er mit seinen Klassenkameraden bei der Suche nach einem Ausgang wieder vereint. Während der Untersuchungen taucht Monokuma auf. Er erwähnt, dass sich im Videoraum eine DVD befindet. Makoto wird zur Neugier angeregt, und er macht sich mit seinen Mitschülern auf den Weg dahin. Auf der DVD wird gezeigt, dass sein Haus zerstört wurde und seine Familie auf einmal verschwindet. Sein Gesicht wird kreidebleich, und er versucht sofort einen Plan zu entwickeln, zu entkommen. Makoto sieht sich um und bemerkt auch den panischen Gesichtsausdruck auf Sayakas Gesicht an. Diese rennt aus dem Raum. Er folgt ihr und versucht sie zu beruhigen, während er ihr verspricht, sie mit seinem Leben zu beschützen, selbst wenn dafür sein eigenes in Gefahr wäre. Der Tod von Sayaka Maizono, die ersten falschen Anschuldigungen und die erste Hinrichtung Am nächsten Morgen wird - sehr zu Makotos Leidwesen - das Versprechen, gebrochen, als er sie tot in der Dusche seines Zimmers auffand. Er bricht zusammen und wird später als Mörder verdächtigt. Um in einem verzweifelten Versuch seinen Namen reinzuwaschen, muss Makoto sich durch viele hitzige Auseinandersetzungen quälen und Beweise sammeln. Am Ende kommt er mit einem endgültigen Beweis auf. Dieser deutet daraufhin, dass Leon Kuwata der Mörder ist. Nachdem Makoto im Class Trial seine Beweise schlussfolgert, führt er eine kurze, aber sehr intensive Diskussion mit Leon. Letzterer wurde am Ende wegen des Mordes an Sayaka für schuldig erklärt, was Makotos Namen vom Mord reinwusch. Doch bevor irgendeiner die Gelegenheit hatte, das Mordmotiv zu begreifen, wird er zu seiner Bestrafung geschleift. Nachdem Makoto und die anderen Leons Hinrichtung mit angesehen haben, rastet er aus und gibt Monokuma die Schuld an Leons und Sayakas Toden. Kyouko hält ihn allerdings davon ab, auf den Bären loszugehen. Makoto bleibt still, aber immer noch misstrauisch. Später erklärt Kyouko ihm, dass Sayaka mit ihrer Todesbotschaft versucht hat ihn zu beschützen und es nicht so aussehen zu lassen, als wäre er für den Mord verantwortlich. Makoto antwortete darauf, dass er für den Rest seines Lebens die Ableben auf seiner Schulter tragen würde, damit er sie niemals vergisst, und damit er sich so am Drahtzieher rächen kann, indem er herausfinden würde, wer es ist. Es befinden sich mehr Misstrauen und Opfer unter uns Nach Sayakas und Leons Tod macht sich Makoto mit den anderen auf die Suche nach einem Ausweg aus der Schule. Unglücklicherweise wurde wieder jemand getötet, und dieses Mal war Chihiro Fujisaki das Opfer. Dieser wurde wie neben einer in Blut geschriebenen Nachricht an einer Wand aufgehängt. Mithilfe von der Informationen von Celestia Ludenberg und Mondo schafft Makoto es, Byakuya und Genocider Sho als Verdächtige auszuschließen. Am Ende beschuldigt er Mondo als Mörder. Auch wenn sein Mitschüler Kiyotaka Ishimaru darauf besteht, dass Mondo unschuldig ist, festigt Makoto die Anklage und bemerkt, dass er die Sporträume wechselt und die blutverschmierte Hantel wegwirft. Trotzdem hat er nicht erwartet, dass Mondo Chihiro aus Neid und Wut tötet. Es lag an der Entschlossenheit des letzteren, stärker zu werden. Nach Mondos Hinrichtung bemerkt Makoto Misstrauen unter seinen Mitschülern, die sich fragen, wer das nächste Mordopfer sein würde. Die Gier der lügenden Königin Am nächsten Tag gesellt sich Makoto zu den überlebenden Schülern, die sich wegen Monokumas Ansage versammelt haben. Als er herausfindet, dass derjenige, der jemanden umbringt, zehn Milliarden Yen bekommt, ist er schockiert. Durch die Absichten des Bären, alle gegeneinander aufzuhetzen, wird Makoto noch zusätzlich frustriert. Nach der Versammlung versammeln sich er und die anderen im Baderaum, nachdem ihre Mitschülerin Aoi Asahina ausruft, sie hätte Chihiros „Geist“ gesehen. Aber anstatt eines Geistes finden Makoto und die restlichen Schüler eine künstliche Intelligenz namens Alter Ego. Diese wurde von Chihiro entwickelt, bevor er gestorben ist. Durch ihren plötzlichen Vorteil schöpft Makoto wieder Hoffnung. Später allerdings ist Alter Ego verschwunden, was die Schüler wieder in die Enge treibt. Togami sagt dazu, dass derjenige, der Alter Ego gestohlen hat, höchstwahrscheinlich ein Verräter ist. Makoto und die anderen beschließen dann, nach der künstlichen Intelligenz zu suchen. Die Suche nach Alter Ego wird jedoch angehalten, als er Celestia schreien hört. Diese behauptet, dass sie von dem „Justice-Roboter“ angegriffen wurde. Celestia sagt aus, dass sie einen Beweis hätte, und sie zeigt ihnen dann von Yamadas Digitalkamera aus ein Foto der Figur. Da Makoto Angst hat, der Mörder würde seinen Freunden erneut wehtun, warnt er Kirigiri und die anderen vor der neuen Gefahr. Die Schüler fanden dann aber nur einen verletzten Hifumi Yamada vor. Wieder einmal versucht Makoto die anderen zu finden, um sie von den Ereignissen zu informieren. Dabei findet er Ishimarus Leiche. Nach einigen Ermittlungen beginnt das Class Trial, in dem Anklagen gegen Yasuhiro Hagakure erhoben werden. Dieser ist nämlich der Hauptverdächtige dieses Mordes. Die Auseinandersetzungen dauern weiterhin an, und langsam findet Makoto die Wahrheit heraus. Er gibt bekannt, dass Celestia die Mörderin ist. Nachdem sie ihre Mordmotive erklärt, wird sie hingerichtet. Sakura Oogami als Spion und ihre ehrenwürdige Opfergabe Nach dem dritten Class Trial und Celestias Hinrichtung fragt Makoto Kyouko, wohin sie während ihrer Suche nach ihren Freunden hingegangen ist. Sie erzählt ihm dann, dass sie einen geheimen Raum in den Männertoiletten des zweiten Stocks gefunden hat. Makoto geht dann während der Nachtruhe in diesen Raum hinein. Darin findet er Regale vor, die mit vielen Akten und alten Jahrbüchern gefüllt und mit Staub verdeckt sind. Interessanterweise findet er eine Akte mit dem Titel „Das Schülerregister der Hope's Peak Academy“ vor. Diese Akte ist das einzige, was nicht mit Staub verdeckt ist. Als Makoto die Akte öffnet, findet er einen Fetzen Papier. Darauf steht „DU DARFST DIESEN ORT NICHT VERLASSEN“. Er erkennt die Worte wieder, aber bevor er irgendetwas tun kann, wird er von einer Person mit einer Maske und einem Trenchcoat attackiert und verliert das Bewusstsein. Danach findet er heraus, dass alle Akten in den Regalen und der Papierfetzen weg sind. Aber Makoto beschließt, sich erst einmal auszuruhen und geht zurück in sein Zimmer. Als er allerdings den ersten Stock erreicht, hört er ein Geräusch aus der Turnhalle und geht hin. Die Geräusche kommen von Sakura Oogami und Monokuma, die miteinander kämpfen und über „Spione“ und „Geiseln“ sprechen. Er kann das Unbehagen dieser Konfrontation fühlen, und er schätzt, dass Sakura etwas verheimlicht. Später wird auch gesagt, dass sie der Spion unter ihnen ist. Sie begeht Selbstmord, um Streit in den Gruppen zu vermeiden. Ihre Opfergabe war nicht vergebens, da die anderen aufhören, sich zu streiten. Mukuro Ikusaba, die sechzehnte Schülerin und weitere falsche Anschuldigungen Nachdem Makoto dabei zusieht, wie einer nach dem anderen entweder hingerichtet oder ermordet wird, schwört er seinen verstorbenen Klassenkameraden, er würde einen Weg aus diesem Albtraum finden, sodass ihre Tode nicht umsonst gewesen sind. Er beschließt sie zu rächen, indem er den wahren Mörder dieses unmenschlichen Spiels findet. Während Makoto schläft, wird er plötzlich von einer maskierten Person attackiert. Glücklicherweise wird er noch von Kyouko gerettet. Bevor er nach weiteren Geheimnissen in der Schule sucht, findet er den wahren Verbrecher der Attentate tot auf. Während den Ermittlungen findet er auch den Kontrollraum, worauf nur Monokuma Zutritt hat. Später findet Makoto heraus, dass der Bär eine Art massenweise hergestellter Roboter ist und hinter der ganzen Aufregung verantwortlich steckt. Alle Beweise deuten daraufhin, dass Kyouko die Mörderin ist. Makoto weigert sich, sie als Mörderin zu beschuldigen. Unglücklicherweise hilft ihm das nicht weiter, weil er kurz darauf als Mörder hingestellt wird. Trotz seiner Bitte, unschuldig gesprochen zu werden, ist die Hinrichtung gerade am Dampfen, da er für schuldig gewählt wurde, auch wenn er gar nicht den Mord begangen hat. Alter Egos Rettung Inmitten seiner Hinrichtung wird Makoto plötzlich von Alter Ego gerettet, der eigentlich als eine Art Ersatz für Sakuras „Hinrichtung“ zerstört wurde. Die künstliche Intelligenz hackt sich in das System ein und rettet ihn, indem er den Knast anhält und ein Loch hinter ihm öffnet, welches ihn in den Keller befördert. Makoto wacht dort auf und beschließt, sich seine Energie aufzusparen. Später wird er von Kyouko geweckt. Diese ist in den Müllschlucker gestiegen, um ihn zu retten. Am Ende benutzt sie den Hauptschlüssel aus dem Büro des Direktors, und beide klettern eine lange Leiter hinauf. Auf ihrem Weg nach oben erzählt sie ihm, dass sie weiß, wer sie ist, und dass sie sich an Teile ihrer Vergangenheit erinnert. Anschließend offenbart sie ihre Identität als eine „Ultimative Detektivin“. Sie informiert ihn darüber, dass sie hergekommen ist, um ihren Vater - den Direktor - zu finden, welcher sie verlassen hat, als sie noch ein Kind war. Die wundersame Rückkehr und die angespannte Rivalität mit der echten Junko Enoshima Prior to his miraculous return with Kyoko, Makoto is reunited with the other students (In the game, the other students still think that Makoto was responsible of killing Mukuro until he and Kyoko convinced them that it was a trap created by Monokuma, who was in fact the true killer; In the anime, however, the other students realized that Makoto was innonent, as well Monokuma being the true killer and breaking his own rules, when Alter Ego saved Makoto from his execution. This caused them to feel guilty for not trusting Makoto and nearly killing him for a crime he didn't commit. But Makoto forgives them, saying that it was Monokuma's fault for breaking the rules and trying to make them all despair). Kyoko then explains on his behalf that the trial was restarted due to some circumstances (basically thanks to Kyoko's sharp retaliation over Monokuma's taunts). Throughout the course of the investigation, Makoto learns about their past via the DVD and is confused that all of the students, including himself, agree to stay in the academy during their interview with the former principal of the Hope Peak Academy, Jin Kirigiri; began to realize that they were actually in amnesia before this sadistic game started and they had been staying in the academy for 2 years. As the true perpetrator was revealed as the real Junko, Makoto is surprised over reason behind Junko's sadistic survival game. During the course which almost all student were stunned over the truth; where details partially told by Genocide Jill (who knew the truth better than her other personality), only Makoto managed to analyze the course of event during his past journey in the academy, behind every offer and lure from Junko (mostly about based on despair): ◾Sayaka's interpersonal reasons to frame Makoto by murdering Leon out of desperation to leave the school and save her idol group (though Leon instead retaliated and caused her plan to backfire, she then wrote Leon's name in her own blood, which was thought to be the number 11037 due to it being written backwards, as a redemption for her betrayal). ◾Mondo's anxiety about his secret (his brother's death) exposure in order to keep his motorcycle gang together and accidently kill Chihiro due to his uncontrolled rage and jealousy over Chihiro's inner strength. ◾Celeste's greed for the 10 billion yen so she can buy a European castle, including her fantasy about vampire butlers, would led her treachery to the group by killing both Taka and Hifumi. ◾Sakura's suicide due to her position as a mole worked for Junko and caused the conflict and distrust behind the group. (Though at first, it seemed that her suicide was caused by the beatings from Hiro and Toko, as Genocide Jill, it was later revealed that the act was her last ditch effort to keep the group together from turning against each other). At the climax of the trial, Makoto and the rest were stunned by Junko's revelation about Hope Peak Academy's true plan, which was to plant ultimate despair into the world. Junko then again twisted the rules in an attempt to bring out despair from the survivors. In that attempt, she stated that if they chose to live a life in which they can survive, then Makoto would have to be executed. Yet as persistent as always, Makoto refused to give in and tried to persuade his friends that hope exists in their hearts. ◾He convinced Hiro that staying in this school, in this despair, isn't living at all. Hiro then realized that living means moving forward, even if it's hard and scary. So this rekindled his desire to leave this school and find his future. ◾He convinced Hina that they aren't just living for themselves, but also for they deceased friends. Hina then realized that Sakura, her deceased friend, would say that living means going against despair and walking through hardship. So this made her make up her mind. ◾He convinced Byakuya that the Togami Family never succumb to despair and he, as its heir, must rebuild it as many times as he can without giving up. Byakuya realized that the Togami Family isn't dead since he is still alive. So this made him decided to keep his word and have the mastermind, Junko, defeated and dead (he also added that he isn't doing this for Makoto, though it is probably a lie). ◾In the game, Jill said to him that she doesn't care wheither she stays here or leaves; so as long as Byakuya comes with them. In the anime, Jill decided to leave as well after seeing Byakuya convinced to leaving the school and ending the mastermind's life. ◾He convinced Kyoko that her father never gave up nor give in to despair and if there is no hope, then they'll become the new hope. Kyoko realized that her father would never sacrifice Makoto so he can stay and survive. So this made her realize that even though they are related only by blood, it doesn't mean she can not understand her father. She also realized and revealed that Makoto has the ability to defeat the Ultimate Despair, thus making him the Ultimate Hope. With his classmates' solid support around him, Makoto managed to defeat Junko, leading her to execute herself in her very own special punishment (The Ultimate Punishment), which then resulted in her 'death', leaving the survivors finally free from the strings of the once sadistic game. Their torments finally over, Makoto then opens the door that led to the exit while beginning to wonder if his doubts and insecurities remain in his mind after his gruesome journey in the academy. In his heart however, Makoto remarks that as long he refuses to give in, hope will be spread throughout the world and as long he wields hope, he would make the impossible possible. With that, Makoto, with the six survivors who survived the incident, joined the Future Foundation. Das Grundprinzip der Jabberwock Island Makoto, along with Kyoko and Byakuya as the Future Foundation member, returned to the Jabberwock Island to save the remaining students, and to activated the Forced Shutdown. Hinrichtung Hauptartikel: After School Lesson Alternative Hinrichtung Makoto is put into a large barrel and Monokuma closes the lid. When he was about to escape, a sword came in from the exterior and grazes his face. While Makoto was shocked with fear, more and more swords are thrust into the barrel. The barrel is wobbling in the beginning, but after a number of swords, it stopped moving. Monokuma peeked into the barrel and closes it hastily. He runs away and the screen blacks out. This execution is only shown in the Official Fanbook. Beziehungen Sayaka Maizono Bevor er die Hope's Peak Academy betreten hatte, sind Naegi und Maizono auf die gleiche Mittelschule gegangen und waren nicht wirklich miteinander befreundet, da beide unterschiedlich beliebt waren. Später verrät Maizono, dass sie schon immer mit Naegi reden wollte, seit sie gesehen hat, wie er einen verletzten Kranich gepflegt hat, der im Pool ihrer Schule feststeckte. Unglücklicherweise schlossen beide die Mittelschule ab, ohne jemals Kontakt gehabt zu haben. In der Academy hat Maizono Naegi sofort erkannt und sich mit ihm angefreundet. Eine gemeinsame Anziehung hat sich zwischen den beiden geformt, und sie betrachtete sich sogar als seine "Helfershelferin". Er bewunderte sie sehr und nahm ihre Schönheit dann wahr, wann immer sie lächelte. Beide haben einander vertraut, und sie gestand sich ein, dass sie gefährliche Maßnahmen eingreifen würde, sodass sie ihre Bandmitglieder beschützen und verteidigen kann. Nachdem Maizono ein erschreckendes Video gesehen hatte, auf dem ihre Freunde aus ihrer Idolgruppe ausstiegen und verzweifelt auf der Bühne lagen, bekam sie einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Naegi konnte sie schnell beruhigen, indem er ihr versprach, sie aus der Schule zu holen, egal was es kostete. Er scherte sich gut genug um sie, sodass er sie in seinem Zimmer schlafen ließ, weil sie Angst hatte, in ihrem zu schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen ihrer Abwesenheit machte sich Naegi Sorgen um sie und beschloss in sein Zimmer zu gehen, um zu sehen, in welchem Zustand sie sich befand. Als er sie tot im verwüsteten Badezimmer fand, fing er an zu schreien und verlor das Bewusstsein. Nachdem Makoto die Fakten vom Klassengericht herausfand und auch, dass sich Maizono seine Bemühungen zum Vorteil genutzt hatte, fühlte er sich betrogen. Dennoch trauerte er immer noch um ihren Tod, da sie eine Freundin von ihm war. Kyouko tröstete Naegi, indem sie aufdeckte, dass Maizono ihre Sterbensnachricht verfasst hatte, während sie an ihn dachte. Dies brachte den Mörder dazu, sich für seine Aktionen zu entschuldigen. Makoto wies darauf hin, dass sie auch einfach nur Rache am Mörder nehmen wollte. Es wurde nicht gesagt, ob es wahr ist oder nicht. Aber in seiner Unterhaltung mit Kyouko, die er nach dem Klassengericht mit ihr hielt, zitierte er ein letztes Mal Maizono, indem er seinen Instinkt mit dem eines Espers verglich. Anschließend leugnete er das als einen Witz. In Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Goodbye Despair benutzte Makoto die Zahlenfolge 11037 als einen Code, um die übriggebliebenen Schüler zu retten. Es ist genau derselbe Code, den Maizono benutzte, um Makoto davor zu retten, im ersten Klassengericht als Mörder umzingelt zu werden. Später erklärte er Hajime, dass er die Nummern 11037 als Code benutzt hatte, weil eine gewisse Person (Maizono) diese zurückgelassen hatte, um ihn vor Schwierigkeiten zu schützen. Das ist der Beweis dafür, dass Makoto Kyouko glaubte, als diese sagte, dass sich Maizono ihn von ganzem Herzen an einen wahren Freund erinnerte. Kyouko Kirigiri The two's bond began during the events of the first case. Kirigiri is the one who tells Naegi that there was more to Maizono's murder than what everyone has been lead to believe. It is thanks to her words that he is able to solve the mystery of his late friend's death. She later comforts him about the events, saying that Maizono was hesitating to carry out her planned deed to kill him and gave her (and subsequently him) the piece of evidence needed to solve the case. Since then, the two have been on good terms and she aids him in the debates during cases. Naegi refers to her as a friend and wishes that she would trust him as much as he trusts her to which she begins to try and believe in others. During the moments of the fifth trial, when Kirigiri is suspected of the crime and Naegi finds a contradiction in her claim, he remain quiet, putting his faith in Kirigiri. This lead to him being found guilty of the crime in question. He is forced to undergo a punishment, but is saved thanks to Alter Ego. She realizes that she was only concerned for herself rather than the safety of the only person that trusted her. Because of this, she risks her life to save him. This coupled with other subtle hints may indicate that she has feelings for him. It is hinted in the novel, ''Dangan Ronpa IF ''that Naegi had a crush on Kirigiri before their memories were erased, when Enoshima Junko asked Ikusaba Mukuro if she had taken care of her rival in love, Kirigiri. Quotes ◾Ach ja, stimmt. Irgendjemand hatte das bereits erwähnt - Was hat es mit dieser Situation auf sich?! Was hat das alles hier zu bedeuten?!" ◾"Eine Leiche ohne jegliche Art von Zurückhaltung berühren zu können... ich glaube, ich werde niemals in der Lage sein, mich daran zu gewöhnen. Egal wie oft ich das machen müsste... ◾"Bist du sicher, dass du es mir nur nicht aus dem Grund sagst, weil du mir nicht vertraust...?" ◾"Äh...? Meinst du, dass es richtig ist, den Tatort so zu stören?" ◾"Nein, ich werde es definitiv herausfinden...!" ◾"Was zur Hölle erzählst du da...! Das ist alles deine Schuld...!" (zu Monokuma) ◾"NEIN, DAS IST FALSCH!" ◾"ICH HAB'S!" ◾"JETZT VERSTEHE ICH ALLES!" ◾"HIER IST MEINE ANTWORT!" ◾"DAS SOLLTE DER BEWEIS SEIN!" ◾"DER MÖRDER BIST... DU!" ◾"GENAU DAS IST PASSIERT!" ◾"Ich glaube... ich mag Bären am meisten." ◾"Du möchtest die Leichen sehen? Das klingt nicht nach dem, was ein Mädchen sagen würde." ◾"Maizono, du musst dich beruhigen!" (zu Sayaka Maizono) ◾"Trotz allem ist mein einziges, ausgleichendes Talent mein Optimismus." ◾"Dann versprich mir etwas. Wenn du irgendwann darüber nachdenkst, dass es gefährlich werden könnte, lass es einfach los." ◾"Das stimmt nicht! Ich glaube an dich, Kyouko! Deswegen will ich, dass du mir auch vertraust." (zu Kyouko Kirigiri) ◾"VERLIERT NICHT DIE HOFFNUNG!" ◾"HOFFNUNG BLEIBT AUFRECHT!" Trivia ◾Naegi bedeutet "Samen" auf Japanisch, während Makoto "Aufrichtigkeit" bedeutet. Dies könnte eine Anspielung darauf sein, wie er seine Hoffnung auf die anderen überträgt. Es ähnelt auch Junkos Versuchen, die "Samen der Verzweiflung" zu pflanzen. ◾Laut dem 25-seitigen Booklet, das auch die erste DVD für den Anime enthielt, war Makoto nicht der erste, der als "Ultimativer Glückspilz" ausgewählt wurde. Aber die Sachen, die ihm passiert waren, standen eher für Pech und wurden als eine Art Unentschieden gegolten. ◾Das offizielle Artbook verrät, dass sein Lieblingsgeschenk in der "Free Time" A Man's Fantasy ist. Das ist eine Art Easteregg, welches Makoto und den anderen Jungs erlaubt, zu sehen, wie die Mädchen zusammen baden. ◾Aufgrund eines Fehlers im ersten Spiel stand in seinem e-Handbook der Titel der "Ultimativen Verzweiflung", nachdem er am Ende des Spiels den der "Ultimativen Hoffnung" erreicht hatte. ◾Makotos Synchronsprecherin Megumi Ogata lieh ihre Stimme auch Nagito Komaeda im zweiten Spiel. ◾In der englischen Version spricht Makotos Sprecher Bryce Papenbrook auch Nagito. Kategorie:Jungs Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Überlebende Kategorie:Dangarnonpa Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Kategorie:Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Characters Kategorie:Dangan Ronpa Another Episode